A Second Chance
by ethan45ful
Summary: Asriel Dreemurr gets to go back to living his life after Frisk makes the decision to give his soul. Rated T for language. Rating is subject to change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration for this story comes from the Tumblr page "A Dreamer Reborn." It has the same idea on how Frisk could be able to save Asriel Dreemurr from his fate. While the concept is the same, I plan on writing my own stories to follow the event that saves Asriel. This is really just to make me feel happy, because Asriel didn't get a proper ending IMO... Anyways, onto the story! Oh yeah, and Frisk is a boy in my continuity, sorry.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Frisk... Don't you have anything better to do?" Asriel said to his friend, trying hard not to cry.

Frisk had been through this countless times. Each time he had tried to find a way to save his poor friend. Each time he tried in futility to find a way to let Asriel live his life, the way he felt the Dreemurr deserved. Frisk knew now the only way to do this was to sacrifice his own soul.

He knew this was an option from the beginning, but the child didn't want to think about it. He thought that maybe there was another way. Then after countless resets and failed attempts, he was ready. He knew this was the only option if he were to save his friend.

"Asriel." Frisk said to the trembling young monster, "I won't let it end like this."

Frisk lunged at his friend and quickly wrapped his arms around the monster. Asriel started to let out a sob, knowing that he may never be able to feel this embrace from a friend ever again.

"Asriel, I'm not going to leave this room without you." Frisk said with all the DETERMINATION he could muster.

"Frisk, I already told yo-"

"I'm going to give you my soul, Asriel."

The young monster was astonished at what his friend had just said.

"Frisk..." Asriel started to cry. "I-I can't let you do that!"

"I've made my decision, Asriel." Frisk said, tears streaming down his face.

"Why? All I've done is hurt you and your friends! I don't deserve this..." Asriel couldn't hold any of his tears back now. He was uncontrollably sobbing, getting Frisk's shirt wet in the process.

"Because I want a happy ending."

"You can have your happy ending, Frisk. You're going to go back to the surface. You're going to be with all your friends. You can live with Mo-" Asriel remembered his parents and his sobbing drowned out his ability to talk.

Frisk started to pat his friend on the back and said "Come on. Let's do this."

Asriel realized there was nothing he could do to change Frisk's mind and said "...Okay..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Hours had passed since Frisk left them at the barrier, waiting for him. The group had been chatting since he left, talking about their experiences with the young boy. When they realized how long it's been, they started to feel concerned about their young friend. Frisk seemed to be acting strange before leaving them behind on his walk. Each one of them was worried about what could have happened to their friend.

"My, Frisk's been gone a long time..." Toriel said looking at the time on her phone. "Where could he be...?"

The group stayed silent for a few moments.

"MAYBE HE'S GONE TO RETRIEVE THE SPAGHETTI HE LEFT IN SNOWDIN?" Papyrus conjectured.

"uh, I don't think so, bro." Sans said. "i'm pretty sure you ate that after frisk went to waterfall..."

"DRATS!" Papyrus exclaimed. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FOILED BY HIMSELF!"

"Uh... Maybe we should, uh, go... look... for him?" Alphys said. "Make sure that he's... uh... Okay?"

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." Asgore agreed. "We don't want him to get hurt, do we?"

"That's probably the LAST thing we want!" Undyne said. "I don't know what I'd do if I found out something happened to him!"

Undyne dashed off momentarily, shouting back at them. "I'LL GO LOOK FOR HIM, FEEL FREE TO JOIN ME!"

"W-W-W-WAIT!" Alphys shouted after her, trying to catch up. "WAIT FOR ME!"

After they left, the other four agreed to split up and look around the Underground for their friend.

* * *

 **Back in the ruins...**

"H-hold on, Frisk... I-I don't want to k-kill you." Asriel said, after Frisk told him the plan.

"It's alright, Asriel. Don't worry about it, I won't hold anything against you." Frisk reassured his friend. "We have to do this if we want you to absorb my soul."

After a few moments of silence, Asriel gave a reluctant nod to his friend.

"A-Alright, then. I'll make it as painless as possible..."

Asriel readied his magic and Frisk took a few steps back to ready himself.

Those moments, though short, felt like an eternity for Asriel. He hated to see his friend like this, ready to let himself die so Asriel could live on. As his magic charged, he tried to reassure himself that Frisk would soon be living on in him, that they would soon both be with Mother and Father again. They could grow up together. Finally, his magic was at full power. He closed his eyes and cast his spell.

It was done.

Asriel slowly opened his eyes. There it was, floating above his friend's body. The soul glowed a bright red, illuminating the dark room with it's eerie light. The little monster slowly walked forward. _No turning back now,_ He thought as he crept nearer and nearer the bright red soul.

He remembered his old friend Chara, how they wanted him to absorb their soul so they could destroy humanity. The memory haunted him night and day, even through his life as a flower.

This was different, however. He knew that Frisk only had good intentions, that all Frisk wanted was for everyone to be happy. So he felt more comfortable as he got within arms' reach of his friend's soul. He slowly took it and held the little soul against himself. The red object glowed profusely as it merged into his being, almost as if it was happy to do so. Soon he was able to feel the warmth inside of him.

He heard a voice inside his head.

 _See, it wasn't that bad, now was it?_

"N-no.. But what about your body?" Asriel asked the voice he knew to be Frisk.

 _I, uh, didn't really think about that..._

"We can't just l-leave it there!" Asriel cried. "What if someone sees it?"

 _Let's just take it with us, we'll get some help with it after we tell our friends what happened._

"O-Okay..." Asriel felt a shiver down his spine when he picked up the limp body and pulled it over his shoulder.

 _Come on, let's go get someone._

On their journey out of the ruins, Frisk struggled to get used to his new existence. The two were both sharing the same body, and Asriel let Frisk take control part of the way to try and get used to their body. Initially he stumbled a bit here and there, tripping over grey rocks and missing his steps, but after a while he had gotten a little bit better at it.

Soon the two would be out of the ruins.

* * *

 **Just outside...**

 _he has to be here!_ Sans thought to himself. _he isn't anywhere else!_

Sans had already searched everywhere else, so he knew that Frisk was back here in the ruins. His worry had grown every time his search had brought him nothing. He had been through a lot with Frisk, and the last thing he wanted was for the child to go missing. Besides, he had made a promise to Toriel. He promised he'd protect this kid, and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose him now.

He reached the entrance and noticed the door was wide open. As he approached the door he was shocked to see a small figure carrying something strange out of the realized immediately who it was.

 _what's he doing here?!_ Sans thought to himself as he approached the little monster. He realized what Asrliel was carrying as soon as the first ray of the underground's dim light hit the body.

 _you bastard!_ Was all Sans could think. He took his stance in the middle of the path, blocking the monster.

"heya." Sans greeted the little monster.

"H-hey..." Asriel greeted him back. "Um, my name is Asriel."

"dreemurr?" Sans replied. "oh, i know who you are, and what you did."

"H-huh?" Asriel seemed a bit suprised.

Of course Asriel remembered Sans, how couldn't he? Sans was always the one to stop him when he tried to kill everyone before Frisk showed up, made him reset many times. This skeleton had caused him many bad times, which he all knew were well deserved. He tried to wrap his head around what Sans meant.

"that body your carrying." Sans said. "i know who that is."

 _Don't worry, Asriel._ Frisk told him. _Just explain what happened._

"O-oh..." Asriel sighed a bit in relief. "I- no... We can explain this. You see-"

"oh, i bet you can." Sans interrupted. "but first, let's enjoy this scenery."

The skeleton closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"ahhh..." Sans exhaled. "nature can be so calming sometimes."

Sans opened his right eye, and it glowed blue.

Asriel knew what was coming.

"it's a beautiful day outside..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't expect me to update this story THIS often, I just felt like getting this one out there.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Oh god Frisk, he's gonna kill us! What do I do?!_

 _What are you freaking out about? He can't be THAT bad..._

"birds are singing..."

 _Do you even KNOW how many times he's killed me?!_

"flowers are blooming..."

 _Do YOU know, Asriel?_

 _Actually, he's killed me exactly 72 times..._

"on days like these..."

 _What? To HIM!? Are you sure you don't just suck at fighting?_

"kids like you..."

 _Frisk, I am positive that Sans is the HARDEST enemy I have ever faced..._

 _Yeah, whatever. We'll see._

Sans lifted a hand and the body Asriel was carrying was suspended in mid-air.

Sans lowered his hand slowly and the body was laid on the ground.

As soon as the body was out of the way, He looked back at Asriel and finished his statement.

"should be buring in _**hell**_."

 _Oh god here it comes..._

 _What do you me-_

Frisk's thought was interrupted when Sans flung his arm to the right. Suddenly the monster was thrown off of the ground and into a nearby tree. The impact was one of the most painful things Frisk and Asriel had ever felt. Soon after, the monster was thrown back into the ground, and a vibration could be felt underneath them.

Asriel knew what to do. He rolled to his left moments before a giant bone rose out of the ground at a high speed. Asriel barely got himself up off the ground before another bone thrusted out from one of the nearby trees. He quickly ducked as the thing whisked by his head.

 _Owwwww..._ Frisk felt the pain just as much as Asriel had.

 _You see?_

Asriel slowly regained his composure and prepared himself for more.

"huh." Sans said. "seemed like you saw those coming..."

Asriel didn't know how to respond.

"silent, huh?" Sans shrugged. "oh well, back to the beating..."

Before Sans could do anything else, Asriel broke out in a sprint and ran past him. He knew now that his only option was to try and get away, trying to fight would just get both him and Frisk killed. So he ran and didn't look back.

"don't think you can get away from me _that_ easily, you murderer..." Sans called out to Asriel.

 _Didn't think he packed so much of a punch..._ Frisk had never pissed Sans off enough before, so he hadn't experienced anything like this in the past.

 _I told you... We gotta get away from him, Frisk..._

Asriel felt bad about having to leave behind the body, and Frisk felt it too.

 _Hey, don't worry about it, Asriel. Just focus on getting away from Sans..._

 _I'm trying my hardest..._

Asriel had probably only made it around a hundred feet past Sans until the skeleton started to appear in front of them again. Asriel wasn't surprised, he had remembered so much from his previous experiences with Sans. He stepped to the side right before another giant bone rose from the ground. Bone after bone, Asriel had either moved out of the way, or barely had his face smashed in by the end of one of the things. Every time he ran past Sans, the skeleton just appeared right in front of him again to give him a hearty helping of clubbed face.

Frisk was speechless, he had no idea what Sans was capable of. When the skeleton had told him about his promise to Toriel, the boy hadn't taken Sans very seriously about what would have happened if Sans hadn't made that promise. Frisk had thought that Sans was just a lovable comedian who lived with his brother and wore slippers all day. Nothing about Sans led him to believe he was capable of so much.

 _W-what are those things, Asriel?_ Frisk asked as he saw a giant demonic skull approaching them.

 _Just hold on a second, Frisk!_

Asriel jumped to the side right before the thing shot out a gigantic beam that left the ground in a smoldering blaze. He felt like this was easier than he remembered it, though that was probably because every other time he fought Sans he was just a little flower. He had an actual body now, one that he could use to jump and sprint, things he wasn't really able to do as a flower.

This had gone on for a long time, and Asriel was getting exhausted of running and jumping out of the way of hazards. Sans, however, didn't seem phased by all the action, and just kept coming at him with bone after bone, laser after laser...

 _You can't keep this up forever, Asriel..._ Frisk told him. _You gotta find a way to get him to stop fighting!_

 _Got any ideas?!_ Asriel asked him as he sidestepped around another bone.

 _Uh... Uh... Tell him Frisk wants to say something to him!_

 _Yeah, he'll believe that for **sure**!_ Asriel said sarcastically.

 _Just do it!_

 _Fine! Fine!_

Asriel waited until he got close to Sans again and dodged another flurry of lasers and bones before saying, "Sans! Hold on a second!"

"huh?!" Sans took this by surprise. How did this kid know his name?

"how did you know my name, little monster?" He asked after ceasing his attack.

 _Hey, that seemed to do something! Tell him!_

Asriel was finally able to stop and breathe for a bit. After taking a few seconds to recuperate, he told the skeleton, "F-Frisk has something he wants to tell you!"

"wh-what do you mean?" Sans seemed totally confused about this.

 _H-hurry!_ Frisk exclaimed. _Let me take control!_

 _Oh, O-Okay then!_

As Frisk gained control, Sans noticed something change in the monster's eyes. Was Asriel _squinting?_

"why are you looking at me like that?" Sans asked who he thought was Asriel.

"What, uh... do you mean?" Frisk asked him.

"you're squinting all of a sudden." Sans told him.

"Wha- oh... yeah..." Frisk remembered about his eyes. "I can explain this..."

Sans gave him an odd look.

"You see, Sans..." Frisk said. "I'm Frisk."

Sans didn't know what to think. He found it hard to believe that the monster talking to him right now was Frisk. On the other hand, that would explain how the monster knew his name, and why his eyes suddenly started to narrow like that. Sans stood there for a minute, thinking about what to do, what to say. He decided that he'd better not continue his attack, or he may also hurt Frisk. That is if this monster is to be believed.

"well, alright..." Sans said, taking the blue eyeball out of his right socket. "i guess i better believe you for now."

 _Thank goodness... I thought he was going to kill us..._ Asriel felt a little bit better.

Sans took the eye and put in in the left socket.

"...just realized i misplaced this thing earlier." Sans said as he closed his eye.

"so, i guess we should go back and grab your body, huh?" Sans asked Frisk.

"Let's just go to Snowdin Village." Frisk said.

"why not, you don't want to give your body a proper burial? or is it just _dead weight_ at this point?" Sans winked.

 _Oh, no..._ Asriel was not impressed.

"Heh heh, nice one." Frisk said as he put his arm around the skeleton's shoulders.

"come on, i know a shortcut." Sans told him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry I didn't update this in a while. I told you guys that I wouldn't upload _too_ regularly, but I do want to continue this thing. Anyways, here's the chapter.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Suddenly, they were at Snowdin Town. Neither Frisk nor Asriel could describe how they got all the way to the village just seconds after they started following the smiling skeleton, and neither of them dared to ask him about it. All they cared about was that they were safe from Sans' punishment.

Sans led them to the skeleton brothers' house, unlocked the door, and went inside. Sans had forgotten about the trap he placed above the door designed to prank his brother, and found himself drenched with a bucket over his head. Frisk was in control of Asriels body at the moment and snorted (Much to Asriels horror) at the skeletons dismay.

Sans lifted the bucket off of his head slowly, revealing the bright blue eyeball in his right socket. Suddenly Frisk and Asriel both wanted to be anywhere but where they were then. All Frisk could do was stand there and hope for the best, since he knew running wasn't going to do anything against Sans.

After the bucket was off his head and on the ground, Sans started to mutter quietly.

 _N-No! Not again!_ Asriel was frightened.

"H-hey, Sans..." Frisk started to say. "I-it's just a joke, right?"

Sans continued to mutter quiet, mysterious things.

"I-I'm sorry!" Frisk squealed. "Please, I didn't mean anything!"

The muttering continued, and Sans started to creep towards the frightened creature. Frisk didn't dare to move though, much to Asriel's dismay. The poor soul didn't know what to do. All he did was stand there in awe and horror, awaiting his fate, knowing it would be futile to resist. Then the skeleton was right in front of him, breathing into his face heavily. He finally started to say something.

"... you know what happens to those who laugh at me...?" Sans asked him.

Asriel was quite fearful for a while, and had not said anything to Frisk since Sans started muttering.

"N-No, I don't." Frisk responded quite nervously. "Wh-what happens?"

Frisk screamed as Sans grabbed hold of the Monster's arms and turned him around, keeping hold of the poor creatures arms. Then Sans took his free hand and started to give him a nuggie.

"they get a nuggie!"

Sans never had hard feelings over things like pranks and jokes, even if he was the victim, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let Frisk and Asriel go without a scare. Sans released Frisk after his nuggie and let them in the house. The two children were very relieved that Sans was still his old self, and gratefully went into the house. Sans shut the door behind them.

"make yourselves at home, i guess." Sans said as he strolled to the couch and plopped down onto it.

"Thank you, Sans." Frisk said. "I'm very happy that you let us stay here, but why aren't we going to the castle? Don't we have friends waiting to see the surface with us?"

Asriel remembered his parents, and started to feel anxious.

"you think they're still there?" Sans asked. "that's hilarious."

Sans took out his phone and displayed it in his hand.

"no, i sent papyrus a message." Sans informed them. "i told him to grab undyne and alphys, and to take them here to meet me."

"B-But, it only took us a few seconds to get to Snowdin Town, and you never took your phone out until just now." Frisk was confused, of course.

"don't worry about it." Sans shoved his phone back into his pocket. "all you need to worry about is how you're going to reveal all this to your other friends." Sans added.

Asriel took control of the body. Sans noticed the change in his eyes.

"Why didn't you get Mom and Dad as well?" Asriel asked as he sat on the floor.

"just think about it." Sans told him. "how do you think they'll react when they see their dead son alive and well, with Frisk's soul, come up and say 'howdy! mom, dad, are you there? it's me, your child!'?"

"Y-Yeah..." Asriel pouted. "That... does seem a little crazy..."

"so we're just gonna start with the other three people who care very much about frisks safety and don't know what they'd do if they found out frisk had died." Sans told Asriel. "they're gonna LOVE this story." Sans said sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Asriel asked nervously. "I- I don't want them to think-"

"hey." Sans interrupted him. "i'll help explain, but if they do anything... brash... i don't know if i should stop them."

Asriel started to feel afraid again.

"P-Please!" Asriel begged. "This isn't how I wanted this to turn out!"

"eh..." Sans shrugged. "maybe you shouldn't have killed our friend."

Asriel started to tear up. Frisk told him not to cry, but that made him cry harder. Sans started to feel rather bad for him, and wondered if he should be so hard on the creature or not. After minutes of sobbing and crying, Sans had second thoughts. ' _maybe they really are telling the truth.'_ He thought, as he stood up off the couch and sat down next to the little monster. Sans patted him on the back.

"i'm sorry, little buddy." He said. "i'll make sure they won't hurt you, okay?"

Asriel sniffed. "O-Okay..."

Frisk had an idea.

 _Hey, Asriel._

 _Yes, Frisk?_

Then Frisk gave him some quick instructions, instructions which seemed confusing to the poor monster. Asriel questioned him but his questions were met with a ' _just do it'_ from his human friend. After pressing the human and failing, Asriel decided that he might as well do it.

"H-heys, Sans...?" Asriel said nervously.

"yeah, buddy?" Sans replied.

"Um... Frisk wanted me to tell you something." Asriel said to the skeleton.

"yeah? what's that?" Sans said after rubbing Asriel on the head.

"Um..." Asriel had a hard time getting himself to say it. "I... I am the... - **ahem** \- I am the legendary fartmaster..."

Sans started to snort.

"wow. that's... um... very childish." Sans stood up and shrugged.

"I-I don't know... He just told me to say it..." Asriels cheeks became red.

"he probably thought it was a secret secret codeword." Sans said. "if so, then he is very wrong. however, if he thought it was a secret secret triple-secret codeword, then he is also wrong." Sans added.

"Wha-"

Sans interrupted Asriel. "i changed my secret secret triple-secret codeword a few minutes ago, so i might as well update you two."

"Huh?"

"i'm **not** the legendary fartmaster." Sans said. "that's the new secret secret triple-secret codeword. remember it."

"That's not much different!" Asriel told him.

"that's not the point." Sans told him. "the point is that i believe you two now, and i'll help you get the others to believe you as well."

"R-Really!?" Asriel and Frisk were very relieved that Sans had their backs now.

 _I told you it would work, Asriel._

"yeah, of course." Sans said. "it's hard not to trust a fellow ex-fartmaster."

There was a knock on the door.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"heh." Sans said. "looks like they're here."

The skeleton went to the door and opened it. Papyrus, Undyne, and Dr. Alphys all stood outside the door, waiting to come in.

"BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MANAGED TO FIND THESE TWO AND BRING THEM HERE LIKE YOU REQUESTED!" Papyrus said, as he took a heroic stance.

"thanks bro." Sans said back. "glad you all could come here, there's something that i need to show you guys."

"What is it?" Undyne asked. "Is it Frisk? Did you find him!?"

"i did." Sans said.

"R-really? That's good..." Alphys said. "But... there has to be something else, or you wouldn't have asked us to come here."

"yes, about that..." Sans replied. "... i think you guys should come see..."

Sans stepped out of the doorway and ushered the other three in. They were puzzled as they saw that Frisk was nowhere to be seen, just a small furry monster with tears in his eyes.

"H-Howdy..." Asriel waved his hand. "I'm-"

"SANS, YOU SAID THAT YOU FOUND FRISK!" Papyrus cried. "YET I DON'T SEE A HUMAN ANYWHERE!"

"NGAHH!" Unyne exclaimed. "YEAH, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Th-that voice..." Alphys said quietly.

"buddies." Sans said. "your looking right at him."

"NO, SANS, I'M LOOKING AT YOU." Papyrus commented.

Undyne shoved her elbow into Papyrus' side.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Papyrus!" Undyne scolded him.

"WHAT?" Papyrus said after giving a small cry of pain. "I WAS BEING TRUTHFUL!"

"He's talking about the damn monster, Papyrus!" Undyne said.

"OH..." Papyrus said, with a look of shame on his face.

"Even though that doesn't make sense!" Undyne continued, looking at Sans. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Y-yeah... This is very strange..." Alphys said. "Can you, um... explain, for us?"

"guys..." Sans said as he walked to Asriel's side, and lifted him to his feet. "this is asriel. asriel, this is guys."

"H-howdy, guys..." Asriel said, waving his hand again.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THIS WAS FRISK?" Papyrus said, looking confused.

"W-w-wait!" Alphys exclaimed. "Did you just say that he's Asriel?"

"YEAH!" Undyne shouted. "THIS CAN'T BE ASRIEL, HE'S BEEN DEAD FOR A LONG TIME!"

"heh..." Sans said. "well, that's true... but this monster right here..." Sans rubbed Asriel on the head. "... is both asriel and frisk."

"WHAT?" Is all that the three of them could say.

"... well..." Sans continued. "maybe it would be better if one of them explained..."

 _Go on, Asriel, you can do it!_ Frisk reassured the monster.

 _I'll try..._

"W-well... I-it all started after Chara and I died..." Asriel started. "I... woke up in my father's garden, but I couldn't feel my arms or legs... It turned out that I woke up as a flower, and not a monster." Alphys realized something here, and her face started to get red. "... I may have still been alive, but I didn't have a soul, and therefore I couldn't feel emotions. I tried very hard... but no matter how much time I spent with either my father or my mother, I just couldn't feel love for them... I ended up doing horrible things... out of curiosity... to other people. I had the ability to SAVE, I could go back to the garden after I died, and reset everything I did in the life before. T-Then Frisk showed up, and I no longer had that ability. One thing led to another, I had Papyrus bring you all to the barrier, and-"

"Wait." Undyne interrupted. "That Flower... THAT WAS YOU?"

"Well... yes..." Asriel said.

"YES, I REMEMBER." Papyrus said. "YOU WERE VERY NICE, I'M GLAD TO HAVE KNOWN YOU."

"You IDIOT!" Undyne slapped Papyrus on the back of the head. "He was the flower at the barrier!"

"OWWWWW" Papyrus cried.

"Tell me what happened to Frisk, NOW!" Undyne demanded.

Asriel was very frightened, and hastily said "I-I took his soul!"

"WHAT?" Undyne shouted, summoning a magical spear into her hands.

"I-I mean-"

"NGAHHH!" Undyne exclaimed as she started to bound towards the poor monster.

A giant bone smashed through the wall and stretched across the room suddenly, blocking Undyne's path.

"W-What's this all about!" Undyne cried.

"no one's hurting anyone." Sans said as his eyesockets became empty.

"PLEASE GUYS!" Papyrus pleaded. "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE FURNITURE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

"That's all you're worried about?" Alphys asked him.

Undyne just struggled to get past the obstacle that found itself between her and Asriel, and didn't take notice.

"you're going to let asriel explain himself, and i'm not going to let you hurt them." Sans declared.

"please, buddo, continue."

Asriel backed off to the other side of the room, and nodded his head.

"W-well... after I absorbed your souls, I was able to change back into my real form. I wanted to gain the power to control the timeline again." Aslriel said. "... And Frisk was able to convince me that what I was doing was wrong... I felt so bad... So I decided to destroy the barrier with all of the soul power I had... I expected to spend the rest of eternity as a flower again. I left for the ruins so you all can return to the surface in peace..." Then Asriel began to tear up. "I was prepared to live like that, until Frisk came back to the ruins... He told me that he was going to give me his soul... I tried to refuse, but he just wouldn't let me go... So... Here I am, with Frisk's soul inside of me..."

 _Good job, Asriel._ Frisk congratulated him.

 _Th-Thank you..._

"W-Wow..." Alphys said, tearing up... "Y-You broke the barrier..."

Papyrus was sitting on the ground sobbing.

"NGAHH!" Undyne exclaimed. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I WOULDN'T HAVE LET FRISK GO IF I KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU SAW HIM COME INTO THE RUINS AND KILLED HIM!" Undyne cried. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Undyne still had not been able to get past the giant bone.

"i think he will." Sans said. "i believe them, and i'm not gonna let ANYONE hurt them."

"Y-Yeah, Undyne..." Alphys said, coming up behind the enraged fish monster. "Please, don't do anything brash."

Papyrus still sat there sobbing.

Undyne ignored them, and continued to struggle against the giant bone.

"i guess we'll just have to wait until she tires of trying." Sans sad shrugging.

 _Ugh, that'll never happen!_ Frisk told Asriel. _Please, let me take control!_

 _Um... Okay, Frisk._

Frisk gained control of the body again, and the others noticed the change in his eyes. Undyne didn't seem to care though, and continued to struggle.

"Hey, Undyne!" Frisk said, walking up to the bone.

"WHAT?" Undyne replied.

"It's me, Frisk!" He said back. "Please, stop this."

"WHY WOULD I BELIEVE THAT?" Undyne asked.

"Because I challenge you to a duel." Frisk said.

 _Wh-what are you doing, Frisk?_ Asriel asked.

 _Don't worry, I've got this._

"So you've decided to answer for your sins!" Undyne said. "All right then! Face me!"

"i'm not going to let you two fight" Sans told them.

"Please Sans." Frisk said. "Don't worry, I can handle this."

"..." Sans closed his eyes for a second, then the bone left the room, out the way it came it. "i hope you know what you're doing..."

Frisk turned towards Undyne, taking his stance. Undyne took hers as well. Alphys backed off slowly to get out of the way. She slumped down next to Papyrus and hid her face in her arms.

"All right then, Asriel..." Undyne said. "I'll let you make the first move. Make it count."

"Here I come!" Frisk declared as he rushed towards Undyne, swinging at her with all of his might.

His attack hit. There was something strange about the attack to Undyne, though. The attack didn't leave a single scratch in her armor, and she didn't feel any pain. Almost as if the monster was holding back.

Then she remembered.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


End file.
